Running for Love
by Haunted Sk8ter Gypsy
Summary: i hate doing summarys.....it starts out with Kagoms desire to lose weight for track, eventually she falls in love but who she falls for wont be revealed until later....the title to the story probably wont start making sense until later chapters.


Running For Love

AU: Ok it's been awhile since I've written anything so it's probably not the best. Some of the Grammar might be a little off because nobody's perfect and I'm one of those really un-perfect people. I already know how I want to do this fic and how its going to probably end.I'm keeping it secret who Kagome is paired with butSango and Miroku remain paired together. And Shippo will eventually be paired with someone. Rin will probably be paired with either Kohaku or Souta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shessoumaru in any way shape or form…..But that doesn't stop me from fantasizing about him

Bold '' equals thoughts

" " equals talking

(authors comments)

And just a little background on the characters in this chapter, just incase I don't explain them good enough.

Inuyasha is a 17-year-old half demon. He has short claws, long silver hair and golden amber eyes. He's 6'1 and one of the popular preps. He's currently dating Kikyou.

Kikyou is a 16-year-old slut who had brown eyes, long black hair and is a popular prep who hates Kagome because everyone says they look like each other. She's dating Inuyasha but I'm working on fixing that. She's also 5'4.

Miroku is a 17-year-old pervert, he is 5'9, has black hair down to his shoulders with purple eyes. He thinks he's a lady's man but he always remains true to his girlfriend Sango.

Sango is a 16-year-old girl who's best friends with Kagome. She is 5'7, has black hair down to her shoulder blades and brown eyes. She's dating Miroku.

Shippo is a 15-year-old who has red hair and green eyes. He's 5'5 and a normal human in this fic. I don't know who I'm pairing him with right now.

Kagome is a 16-year-old track runner. She was sick for some time and spent months in the hospital. Her best friend is Sango and she is 5'6, has blue eyes, and long black hair going to a little below mid-back.

Chapter one….school

Kagome was walking quickly down the hallway trying to be on time. But it was not to be. She ran right into the schools popular prep Inuyasha. He immediately snapped with his little white dog-ears twitching "watch where you're going you fat ass bitch", ignoring her shocked gaze he continued with his little childish rant. " Why don't you go eat another fucking donut and stay out of my way" was his next rude comment with his golden amber eyes glaring at her the whole time. Kagome stared at him in amazement. How he could live with himself was beyond her. **'I mean sure I'm a few pounds overweight, but I wouldn't necessarily call myself fat. And as for that donut comment well I don't even like donuts to begin with.' Kagome thought to herself.**

Just as Kagome was about to say something Inuyasha's model thin prep girlfriend walked up. Kikyou was your classic prep, she had long black hair and dull brown eyes. She was well identified by her slutty clothes and the fact that she cheated on Inuyasha without him ever knowing. Kikyou hugged Inuyasha and rubbed her chest against his in a classic slut move. "Hey baby is this wannabe bothering you? Because if she is then I could easily take care of her" Kikyou seemed to purr. Or what she thought was a purr, in reality it sounded like a growling tiger. Inuyasha answered with a terse "no she's not bothering me" With that he wrapped an arm around Kikyou's waist and turned sharply causing his waist length silver hair to swirl after him.

Kagome watched them for a second before hurrying to her class. Thankfully she was lucky that the teacher had yet to arrive so she wasn't late. Kagome hurried to the back to sit with her best friend Sango, Sango's boyfriend Miroku, and Shippo an abnormally smart sophomore in a junior's math class. Sango asked Kagome "why are you late?" Kagome told her everything before being interrupted by Sango herself. Sago yelled "You Pervert' Miroku keep your fucking hands off of me, I may be your girlfriend but that doesn't give you the right to manhandle me anytime you want to" with that little speech she slapped Miroku so hard he fell out of the chair. Muttering a sheepish "sorry, won't happen again" he got up and climbed back into his chair. Shippo just shook his head and went back to rechecking the homework questions.

Kagome just shook her head at them and turned around as the teacher came in. As Mrs. Ashukui took homework up and proceeded with the lesson Kagome stared off into space thinking about what Inuyasha said this morning made her want to lose weight. During the whole math lesson Kagome formulated her plan. She was going to lose weight if it was the last thing she did. Her plan was to start running everyday before school. Then after school she would go to the gym she had a membership at and work out for an hour and half. By the end of the month she would have lost at least ten pounds which would put her back in her ideal weight range. And hopefully if she continued working out and running she would be in full shape when track came around. The only reason she gained weight was because she got sick and the medication they put her on made her gain more weight. Being sick made her lose her record on track and she was going to get it back. No matter what she was going to get a scholarship for track, because that would be the only way she could go to college.

Over the month the mornings blurred together as she ran. The afternoons became tedious as she gave up hanging out with her friends to work out instead. Kikyou was still a bitch and Inuyasha was a bastard, nothing new there. At the end of the month Kagome stepped on the scale and screamed with joy. Not only had she reached her ideal weight but she had also lost an extra ten, which meant she could start track again because she should be fully fit. From now on she decided she was going to run more and more until she surpassed her former fitness. She was going to in the best possible shape for when track tryouts came around. She had no doubt she would be on the track team but just incase she was going to make herself perform better and better. With that in mind Kagome stepped off the scale and went to the fridge, pulling an apple out she took a huge bit from it and walked up to her room.

Flopping on her bed she pulled her books out and began studying for the history test tomorrow.

AU: ok I know its short…..But it's late and my medicine is starting to kick in. And I know Sesshoumaru didn't appear in this chapter but he will most likely appear in the next one. Review if you liked it or didn't like it and tell me your honest opinion on it.

P.s.: Any new characters in any of my chapters will have a background at the beginning of the chapter they come in on.


End file.
